Quick SSD Build Starter Guide
Many people start a new realm of DoA with the traditional LBM, Fields, multiple homes build. This guide will introduce you to a very aggressive SSD build that I use successfully on every realm that I play. It starts out a little slower, but rapidly snowballs into a farming machine. 'Who should use this build?' ... 1 house is ridiculous you'll be buying mass nullifiers if you use this guide or starting over *Players who can be online frequently. *Players who know the basics of farming another player and in the early game are able to constantly send out new attacks on wildernesses/anthropus camps. *Players who don't mind every other player within a fair radius hating them. *Ruby players can use this build, but there's little point, as you have the ability to access banshees from the outset, but using this build and your ability to fast track research you will snowball out of control very very early. 'Who should not use this build?' *those without much patience or the time to do all of this. * Players who cannot be online or are not willing to farm efficiently and constantly. *With one home and constant production, if you do not have attacks out at all times, you will fall behind and not be able to keep up with production. *That's the only real reason to not use this build, otherwise it opens up a fast lane to dominating every player within reach that is not a ruby user, and there's very little they can do about it. 'Build Basics' Feel free to modify this to suit your needs. *1 of each building available (once they are at level l10 add 2 homes and fill remaining slots garison) *3 of each resource field in the city (grow one till level 10) 'How to start' On entering a new realm these are able to be switched around fairly easily, as they all have a quest reward associated with them to give you most if not all of your resources back. *One Lumber mill and Farm and two Quarry and Mines to level 3. *Science center to 4, for rapid deployment. *Rookery to 2, for dragonry 2. *Total of five garrisons, one of them at level 5, and the rest at 1. *Muster point(level 1-3 depending on how many SSD's you are able to make in your initial batch). *Officers quarters(level 1). *Metalsmith(level 1 for Metallurgy level 1). *Home to level 3. 'After Initial building, what do you do?' After you have completed the initial building, and your initial batch of 10 SSD's, you should dump all of your resources into SSD's until you hit at least 200, which will allow you to attack a level 1 anthro camp (135 SSD) and a couple level 2 wildernesses(35 ssds).? *Add on garrisons as you can until you reach the max in the city (about 20).? *Research should focus on Dragonry, Met, and Med(at science center level 6) Until Met 5, Med 4, Dragonry 6 at which point you are ready to start tackling level 5 anthro camps for your great dragon armor. *Train SSD's constantly. With one garrison at level 5 and the rest at level 1 you can easily crank out 200 ssd's an hour, and you can farm enough resources to keep up with that and build around the 1500 ssd mark. *Once your science center and rookery are level 6, and your metalsmith is level 5, check your protection time, you should have at least 3-4 days left. Build your Muster point up to level 7-8 and your officers quarters up to level 4-5 respectively. After that build up your dragon to level 8 and then 9. Once this is complete finish science center to level 9 along with the rookery and metalsmith, then start leveling those garrisons! 'Expanding/Waving' This is the portion that takes a little longer than LBM to get going and the waving is a little different. *You have to have 10k (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 6) SSD's to take a level 4 anthro camp. *Once you have hit this number train another batch or two, and then it's just standard waving: **Send in one wave of 10k **Follow immediately (within a second or two) with as many waves as you can fit in with your MP level of 1-2 SSD's. All attacks should hit within 4 minutes. *Using this and the SSD's innate speed, I usually farm my armor within 10 minutes or so. *When it comes to using your great dragon to farm your water egg, SSD's aren't compatible with any dragon before the Wind dragon. This means that if you send your great dragon on your clearing wave, you will lose SSD's and you will take extra damage to the great dragon. *The water egg drops in a level 5 lake, which only requires 1.2k SSD - 3 Met 3 Med 3 Drag. 'We already have the numbers and the research needed. Send 2 waves without the great dragon, and one wave with, make sure they hit within four minutes. This applies when you are hitting higher level camps with the appropriate number of SSD's and proper research as noted on the wilderness and anthro camp pages linked at the bottom of this guide. *When you have more dragons available other than the wind dragon to hunt for armor pieces/eggs, follow the same strategy, 2 clearing waves, followed by waves with the elemental/great dragon all hitting within 4 minutes of the first strike. 'Useful information Below are links for pages on this wiki that I keep open at all times while I'm building up.? Anthro Camps - If you follow the numbers and still lose a few SSD's, add a few more SSD's and it should fix it. Wilderness - Same note as above Main Wiki Page Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please feel free to comment, I'll attempt to keep an eye on here and update/answer questions as appropriate. Thanks for reading! Category:Browse Category:Guides